<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unorthodox Friendship by Honerva_and_Sariel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434230">An Unorthodox Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honerva_and_Sariel/pseuds/Honerva_and_Sariel'>Honerva_and_Sariel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magical Menaces [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accedemic dishonesty, Gen, Some Slytherin bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honerva_and_Sariel/pseuds/Honerva_and_Sariel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we learn how Anakin and Ahsoka met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Others mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magical Menaces [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unorthodox Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Year: 1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin Skywalker knew how to be alone. He’d been alone since he was nine and the men in black took him away from his mother. </p><p>He learned how to be alone as be bounced from home to home and the other children shut him out because he was odd.</p><p>It wasn’t his fault! Things just...<em>happened</em>. Usually when he was angry or afraid, but that didn't matter to the others. To his fellow children, he was odd. To the adults, he was <em>dangerous</em>. </p><p>He’d given up hope of finding a family, a place to belong, until he was eleven and a man so tall he brushed the ceiling spirited him away to a world of wonders and magic. </p><p>People who were odd and a bit dangerous, just like him! </p><p>And then he’d come to the castle and look out at the rows and rows of people in their black robes, waiting for the hat to decided which group was going to be his family...</p><p>And then it all went wrong. </p><p><em>Mmmmm...not a bad mind,</em> said the hat in his head<em>...so much power, so much love, and no a clue what to do with it...now where to put you? </em></p><p>
  <em>Plenty of courage, plenty of loyalty...and something else...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You want to be great, you want to be great enough to protect others...everyone...and you’re willing to do ANYTHING for the ones you love, isn’t that right? </em>
</p><p>And like a fool, he’d answered ‘yes’. The next thing he knew the Hat had shouted out ‘Slytherin’ and a pair of redheads at one of the tables were booing and hissing. </p><p>Apparently that was the <em>wrong </em>house to be put in. </p><p>The fact that he already knew how to be alone came in handy then, and shortly after when his new-found family disowned him. </p><p>Apparently, you weren’t supposed to be in Slytherin unless you were a “pure-blood,” whatever that meant. Anakin never knew his father, but he knew for a fact that his mother was not magical. </p><p><em>Mudblood</em>, his housemates sneered. </p><p>So Anakin found himself alone again. That was fine; it was serving him well right now...</p><p>He hunched over his charms textbook, scribbling furiously onto the three-foot length of parchment. A half-finished bottle of wide-eye potion waited on the floor next to the two already-finished assignments. </p><p>He was in a desperate race against time with Curfew steady marching towards him. This essay was due <em>tomorrow</em> and his only weapons at the moment were his quills, the potion (he still hadn’t managed to sneak a coffee pot into his dorm, so it would have to do) and the knowledge that he could hide on top of the bookshelves when Madame Nu eventually tried to kick him out. </p><p>He could do this</p><p>”Excuse me?” </p><p>He snapped his head up and glared at the kid. She took a step back and started fiddling with edge of her blue-and-white candy-striped headscarf. Anakin didn’t recognize her, so she must’ve been in a different house. He found it odd that she’d come up and talk to him, he was under the impression that you weren’t supposed to talk to students from other houses unless absolutely necessary. </p><p>Maybe she just hadn’t learned that yet? </p><p>The girl took a deep breath. “I was sent by Headmaster Yoda to get something and...I’m Ahsoka, by the way...Ahsoka Tano.” </p><p>“Anakin” </p><p>“Why are you by yourself?” She tilted her head like a confused little puppy.</p><p>He shrugged and turned his attention back to his essay. Maybe she’d get the hint and leave him alone. </p><p>“I’m busy.” </p><p>“Where’s your friends?” </p><p>“I don’t have friends.” </p><p>“Why?” She sat down across from him. Anakin glared at her. </p><p>“I’m a Slytherin...everyone says Slytherin house is for <em>bad </em>people.” </p><p>“You don’t seem like a bad person.” She sighed and crossed her arms on the table, resting her chin on her forearms. Anakin went back to scribbling. Just a bit more and he could roll it up and head back to his dorm.</p><p>Assuming his housemates hadn’t changed the password on him again. </p><p>“I don’t get why the houses hate each other so much...I’ve got friends in Slytherin, and they all seem ok.”</p><p>”Wish I could share the sentiment.” </p><p>They lapsed back into silence save for the scratch of his pen on the parchment. He reached for the potion bottle. At this rate he was going to fall asleep in the wet ink. Ahsoka sat up. </p><p>“Are you doing the charms essay for Professor Plo?” </p><p>Anakin didn’t answer her. Ahsoka started digging in her bag. </p><p>“I already did mine. Here, you can look if you want. Just change some stuff up so we don’t get in trouble.” </p><p>She slid in in front of his nose. Anakin looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. She didn't know him, he didn’t know her. Why would she risk getting detention fo him. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>She cocked her head. </p><p>“Why what?” </p><p>“Why would you help me?” </p><p>She smiled and collected her stuff, leaving the essay on the table. </p><p>“Because what are friends for?” </p>
<hr/><p>Anakin crept alone the wall, keeping one hand on the stone and the other out in front of him to avoid bumping into anything and waking the paintings up. </p><p>The last thing he needed was to get caught by the caretaker. </p><p>He rubbed at his eyes. The clock tower had chimed out 3 o’clock about ten minutes ago and he wasn’t going to be crawling into bed any time soon. </p><p>His housemates had in fact changed the password on him again. Two boys in his year had offered to tell him...<em>if </em>he agreed to do their homework for them...</p><p>
  <em>’That’s all you’re good for, mudblood...” </em>
</p><p>He was proud of himself for only walking away and not sending both of them to the hospital wing, but now he didn’t have anywhere to sleep, hence why he was sneaking along at an ungodly hour of the night. He figured he could find some out-of-the-way nook to catch a few hours of sleep before he had to function for class. </p><p>And if not, he could always break into the library and sleep under a table. </p><p>Just as he was about to turn into the main hallway, a brilliantly white light appeared, stabbing him in the retinas.</p><p>”HEY!” He jumped back and slammed him eyes shut against the pain. Who in their right mind snuck around with their wand lit? That was just <em>asking </em>to get caught.</p><p>”Anakin?” </p><p>He knew that voice. </p><p>Of course it was her. </p><p>The light dimmed and once his vision cleared, he could <em>just </em>see Ahsoka standing in front of him, still clad in her robes. </p><p>What was she doing up? </p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Hey you! We’re trying to sleep here!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Put that light out!” </em>
</p><p>Great, they’d woken the paintings. </p><p>Ahsoka quickly hissed out an apology and shut of her wand. Anakin grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her over to where a window was so they could see each other. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” He hissed. Ahsoka glared at him. </p><p>“My housemates changed the password and forgot to tell the new one, so now I’m locked out. What are <em>you </em>doing here.” </p><p>“Same thing...password changed and I couldn’t get in.” </p><p>It wasn’t <em>technically </em>a lie, but she didn’t need to know the whole truth. </p><p>Ahsoka started to reply, but a sound at the end of the corridor made them both freeze. A gentle <em>tap tap tap</em> of footsteps on stone. A soft glow appeared just around the corner.</p><p>Someone was coming. </p><p>“Come on!” He grabbed her by the wrist and together they ran down the hall to where Anakin remembered passing a bench earlier. </p><p>“Under here, hurry!” </p><p>The light was growing stronger. They wedged themselves under the bench with only a few bony knees and elbows landing in guts and other soft places. Just as they bother settled themselves, the light grew to full brightness as the person rounded the corner. </p><p>
  <em>Tap </em>
</p><p>
  <em>tap</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tap</em>
</p><p>the light drew closer. Anakin bit his lip. </p><p>A pair of boots came into view, pointy-toed and so shiny Anakin could see his reflection in them. </p><p>And then they were gone, and the light faded away. </p><p>They waited until the tapping of the person’s shoes had faded completely before letting out a sigh of relief and untangling themselves from their hiding place. </p><p>They didn’t stick around. </p><p>They made a mad run for the library door, and as soon as Anakin picked the lock and they were inside, Ashoka collapsed onto a bench, laughing. </p><p>“That was in-<em>sane</em>!” </p><p>Anakin laughed and sat down next to her, running a hand through his curls. </p><p>He was beginning to like this kid. She was as odd and probably as <em>dangerous </em>as he was. </p><p>“I bet if I was with Barris or Lux, I’d be in detention right now...you saved us both.”</p><p>He wasn’t so sure about that. Ahsoka turned to him. </p><p>“Why? You could’ve left me back there. It would’ve been easier to hide.” </p><p>He smiled. </p><p>“Because what are friends for?” </p><p>They both sat there, trying to catch their breath in the dark library. Ahsoka was the first one to break the silence. </p><p>“I lied...earlier. My housemates didn’t lock me out.” </p><p>Anakin raised an eyebrow, even if she couldn’t see it. </p><p>“...Someone told me that the caretaker kept fanged frisbees in his office. I was going to try and steal some to prank one of the boys in my year.”</p><p>“So you snuck out...which you’re really bad at by the way, to prank some idiot.” </p><p>“Pretty much.” </p><p>Anakin laughed. “You’re <em>reckless</em>, kid. You’ll never make it as just <em>any </em>prankster’s friend.” </p><p>He held out his hand. Maybe he wasn’t so alone after all. </p><p>“But you might just make it as mine.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And thus a beautiful friendship was born. I contemplated ending this with the same phrase Ahsoka said to Anakin in the library, but that last line was practically *begging* to be included. </p><p>And yes, I made Anakin a Slytherin. I have my reasons. </p><p>As always, this is unbeta’d. All mistakes are mine.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>